An Early Goodbye
by Acquired-Insanity
Summary: One of Eleven and Amy's forgotten adventures, in which Amy isn't quite Amy. Oneshot. sort of drabbleish. friendship.


**Authors note: Eleven and Amy one shot although this is more of a drabble than anything… **

An Early Goodbye

What if there was an adventure we never got to see, an adventure younger Amy and younger Doctor shared, and never thought of again? Sure, there were probably many of those. With constant excitement in your life, some moments must fade. This is one of those adventures.

* * *

Something was clicking. It was an awful sound, this clicking. The doctor would have no more of it after twenty seconds. He went to investigate. The culprit was the red haired woman whom he assumed was sleeping.

"Amy, what are you-."

"Shhhhhhh." She half whispered, cutting him off. He sat down beside her on her bed and rolled his eyes obnoxiously. She was _texting_ there was a whole universe outside the doors, quite literally, and she was _texting_.

"Amelia Pond you will choose a destination right away and you will put that terrible device- that, in approximately ten years will be banned in two galaxies- away." He crossed his arms, quite annoyed that she still hadn't given him a glance.

"Yeah yeah. Just… one more… seccccoonnnd. Alright. Where should we go?" She finally replied, looking up from her phone. The Doctor let out a sigh.

"Did you here me at all? I said _you _should pick the place. I'll pick the time if you like though. You know, those things almost caused the downfall of the human race once! If it wasn't for Martha Jones-."

"Okay, okay! I'll pick a place." Amy jumped up and practically ran to the control room. The Doctor trailed behind slowly. "Actually Doctor… can I pick the time?"

"I suppose." The Doctor really didn't care; he liked time travel because the people he was with liked it. As long as they were enjoying themselves, all was well it wasn't like they had a duty to play the game they had created. Amy was actually the one who proposed the game; every other time they traveled someplace, the Doctor would pick the time, and she would pick the place. The next time they went on an adventure, it would be vice versa. "Anywhere particular you want to go?" He asked curiously, normally Amy didn't care where they went either.

"Not where… when. We always travel way into the future or way into the past. I wanted to see what it was like… you know, just forty years before I was born or something." The Doctor scowled. He found the near past dull, and tended to avoid it. Still, if Amy wanted to go, it wasn't like he could stop her.

"So shall we go seventy years back?"

"Sure. And shall we go to… How about America?" She said with a slight giggle.

"We're off!" The Doctor yelled as he pulled a lever.

The TARDIS came to a shuddering stop. Amy peeked her head out, and the Doctor followed close behind her. He almost couldn't believe it. They were actually where they wanted to go. He stuck his tongue out. "We are in nineteen forty five. That's practically seventy years… right?"

"Close enough for me!" Amy said with a smile and began to pull the Doctor along by his arm. The pair made halfway down the busy street before Amy's phone shook from within her pocket. She paused, took it out, and began clicking furiously away at it.

"You brought it with you!? _Ammmyyyyy_. Come on! We're in Manhattan, and America has just joined the war! Who are you talking to that is so important that you can't spare a moment to drink in the all the craziness of the city? Who is so important that they are stopping you from seeing the billions of hats bobbing on different heads you just missed?" It was quite clear half of what he said was ignored.

"I'm talking to Rory." Naturally. The Doctor rolled his eyes for the second time that day. Rory had gotten sick and was resting. ON THE TARDIS, which was only a few feet away! The Doctor didn't see why Amy had to be in contact with him all hours of the day. He was going to assume it was because only a week had passed since their wedding.

"_AMMMMMMYYYYYY._" He whined piteously. He was bored. For the first time in a long time, he wandered away from his companion. He knew it was silly of him to sulk, but he was bored and when he thought about nineteen forty-five was an interesting year to look at. Everyone seemed to have a swagger in their step, and women had cute bows in their hair while the men all wore suits. To the Doctor, it looked as though everyone was wearing school uniforms, just with different colours. A sign caught his eye. It read; _Help with the Manhattan project: Win us the War._ He shook his head sadly. Nineteen forty-five wasn't all just fancy suits. He turned, and continued walking, with al lot less bounce in his step. He got distracted by something hanging in a shop window and ran into someone. He didn't have time to see who it was before two arms were wrapping around him and tears were running down his shirt.

"Wha- Amy what are you doing?"

"You came back. I didn't think you would- I thought- I thought-."

"Shh, shh. Amy… Amy what's wrong?" He asked softly, carefully drying her tears with his thumb. She sniffed loudly.

"You idiot!" She backed away, holding him at arms length.

"Look, I know Rory is sick but it's probably just a twenty four hour thing, there's no reason to be so upset. I just went to take a look around… Why wouldn't I come back?" He asked.

Amy Pond froze. This was not her Doctor. He was her Doctor, yet years were missing in his eyes. This was the younger Doctor, the one that was still traveling with her younger self. So why didn't she remember this happening? She flipped through her memories, desperately trying to remember what happened when she traveled with the Doctor to nineteen forty-five. The only thing that cam back to her was something about Rory being sick. She wiped her tears. She couldn't let the Doctor know she wasn't his Amy.

"Sorry, I was just so worried about Rory…" Her Rory was actually at work, and she was just getting groceries.

"Why… are you wearing different clothes?" He asked, and Amy fidgeted worriedly. "I mean, they really make you fit in here…" the doctor continued.

"Oh, I dunno, I just pulled something outta that big closet of yours." She quickly said with a wave of her hand.

"Ah. So shall we explore?" The doctor offered her his arm. She took it with a laugh. "Come along Pond." He said with a smirk, and led her down the street. She forced a sob back down her throat. All she could think about was that Graveyard, and how desperate he was to keep her with him, how he begged her not to go… "_Just come along Pond."_

"Are you hungry? I'm craving a burger…" They stopped in front of a small burger joint.

"I wouldn't mind having a bite to eat…" Amy replied and they were soon seated at a greasy booth. They each ordered a milkshake.

"Hmmmm Where did I… here it is!" He pulled out his twisty straw with a flourish. Amy laughed mainly out of nostalgia, remembering a time when Riversong wasn't her daughter and things were a bit less complicated. They had their milkshakes, and were almost done their burgers when Amy couldn't take it anymore. She didn't understand how River did it all the time. She decided she wouldn't create a tear in the universe after everything they'd done to protect it, but she had to say _something_.

"Doctor." She said suddenly and rather urgently.

"What is it?" he asked, a tad worried.

Suddenly there was a lump in her throat. This was her chance. Her last chance to say goodbye, a few years too early. Or late. It depended how you looked at it. Why couldn't she think of a thing to say? She was silent for so long the Doctor padded his pockets ashamedly and looked at her with a sullen expression.

"Um, I seem to have forgotten to bring any form of payment with me…" Amy rolled her eyes.

" I got it." She paid for the food and the Doctor began to lead her back to the TARDIS. She could see the blue police box, just down the street, and for a fleeting moment was tempted to just jump inside and break time apart. However, she had already made her choice, almost a hundred years in the future, in that graveyard, when she blinked. She chose Rory, and she would choose Rory every time. She still hadn't said anything. Here she was, presented with another chance to say goodbye, and she wasn't saying anything. They were almost to the TARDIS now. The Doctor placed his hand on the handle. Amy wanted to kick herself for her silence. Now she would never get the chance.

A whirring sound surrounded them, and the TARDIS slowly dematerialized. Amy silently thanked the TARDIS for giving her more time.

"Doctor. You should know that… You are the silliest, most ridiculous best friend anyone could ask for, but I love you for it. I'm certain you'll be around forever, always burning brightly through time… but don't forget me when I'm gone… okay?"

"Amy… Why are you saying all this?" The doctor stared in disbelief at the tears slowly sliding down her face.

"It's nothing. Really, nothing. I just wanted you to know that I love you."

"Amy what brought this on? What about Rory?"

"I don't mean like that you dolt. I gotta go change. I'll be right back. Wait over there, would ya?" She sprinted into the nearest store and prayed the TARDIS would pick up the Doctor and no questions would be asked.

* * *

The TARDIS did pick the Doctor up, and inside a younger Amy was waiting for the Doctor. She started apologizing as soon as he stepped in, and he assumed it was because of her random outbursts. Amy was actually trying to apologize for ignoring him so much, but the pair never thought to discuss it again, and Amelia Pond's early goodbye went unnoticed.


End file.
